


Heat of the Night

by gaytriforce



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay, Love Victor - Freeform, M/M, boys loving boys, mlm, vengi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: Victor and Benji spend the night together. Placed at canon ages one year later, in which Victor has just turned seventeen and Benji is about to turn eighteen. Not tagged underage for the age of consent in Georgia is sixteen.
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	Heat of the Night

“I can’t wait to see you.” Victor says softly into the phone, andhe can hear Benji’s chuckle come from the other end of the line, deep and full. 

“I’m literally about to leave my house to come over.”

A knock sounds at Victor’s door, and he sits up. “I gotta go. See you soon?”

“If you’re lucky.”

Victor laughs as he hangs up. “Come in!” 

His parents open the door, standing in the doorway. 

“Alright, honey, we’re about to head out.” Isabel says.

“You look nice, Mom. Have fun!” Victor responds, a little too eager to have the house to himself.

“No wild parties.” Armando says sternly, and they all laugh. “We’ll be back around one tomorrow, okay?”

Victor grins. “Okay. See you then.”

“Bye, honey!” Isabel calls as they walk away.

Victor pulls out his phone and texts Benji.

_ All clear. Get yourself over here _

Benji’s response comes quickly.

_ Leaving now, babe _

Victor swallows once, putting his phone in his pocket. He hears the apartment door shut behind his parents, leaving him fully alone.

He walks to the living room and sits on the couch, checking his phone every minute until Benji texts again.

_ Walking up now _

The knock that comes a few minutes later almost startles him. He jumps up from the couch and runs to open the door.

Benji’s standing there, smiling under the dim hallway light.

“Hey.” He says, greeting Victor with a kiss. They stare at each other for a moment. “You gonna let me in?” He jokes.

“Oh, yeah, come in.” Victor says, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the apartment. He’s done it a hundred times before, but tonight feels different. It is different.

Victor watches Benji shed his leather jacket. “So...do you wanna go to my room?” He asks, balancing on his toes.

Benji gives him an easy smile. “Sure.”

They grasp hands again, and the touch is filled with buzzing energy. Victor pulls Benji onto his bed, and they land side by side, laughing.

Victor presses a kiss to Benji’s temple, causing him to smile. 

“Hi.” Benji says, leaning into Victor’s chest a bit.

“Hi.” Victor responds, breathing in the smell of Benji’s hair, familiar and intoxicating.

“I know we already talked about this, but we don’t have to do anything unless you’re sure you’re ready.” Benji says, looking up at Victor sweetly.

“That’s so sweet, and the same goes for you.” Victor affirms, tapping Benji’s nose lightly with his index finger. “But I want to. It’s literally all I’ve thought about for the last two weeks.”

Benji laughs, low and full. “Okay. But remember, if you wanna stop at any time, just let me know and we can.”

“Always.” Victor says, leaning in to kiss Benji, who leans up into his mouth and kisses him back.

They stay like that for a moment, wrapped up in each other, before Victor deepens the kiss. Benji moans into his mouth, grabbing onto the back of Victor’s hair.

Victor gets on top of Benji, peppering kisses all over his neck. “Do you-“ Benji starts to say, but he gasps abruptly when Victor sucks on his neck lightly.

“You were saying?” Victor says, pulling back with a grin.

“Okay, first of all, where did you learn to do that?” Benji says, shaking his head. “Never mind. But, I was gonna ask, do you wanna take this off?”

His fingers rest on the sleeve of Victor’s shirt. “Yeah.” Victor breathes, moving to pull off his shirt.

Benji’s eyes take him up and down, and Victor’s almost embarrassed. “Wow.” Benji says, his pupils dilating.

Victor shoves him, grinning. “Yeah, okay, your turn.”

His hands run down Benji’s torso, feeling the firm muscle underneath, and he hears Benji’s sharp intake of breath.

“Well, let me sit up so I can take it off.” Benji jokes, feeling Victor move off of him. He pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it off to the side.

Benji looks up through his eyelashes to see Victor staring at him, taking in his body, his lips parted slightly.

“You’re...” He trails off. “God, Benji.” He breathes.

“Wow, that’s high praise from a catholic.” Benji teases, but Victor doesn’t hear him, and he couldn’t respond if he wanted to because he’s still staring.

Benji carefully takes Victor’s hand and leads it over, placing it on his chest. Victor shivers at the contact, feeling Benji’s skin warm beneath his hand. He’s felt it a thousand times before, but never here, never like this.

Victor’s expression is open, his eyes wide. He looks over at Benji, and when their eyes meet, they gravitate towards each other for a kiss.

It’s hungry, and they’re both grasping for more. They pull each other close, and Victor gasps when they touch, breathing into Benji’s mouth at the feeling of skin on skin.

They move so that Benji’s straddling Victor, and he can feel the bulge in Victor’s pants, pressing against him.

He grinds his hips experimentally, and when Victor moans, the sound shoots straight to Benji’s stomach.

“Oh...” Victor breathes, placing his hands on Benji’s hips. “Oh, shit, Benji.”

Benji raises one eyebrow at him. “That good, huh?” He grins, proud that he made Victor curse.

Victor laughs. “Don’t let it go to your head, pretty boy.” He leans up to run a hand through Benji’s hair.

“Hey, you okay?” Benji asks, placing his hand on top of Victor’s.

“More than okay.” Victor responds, tightening his grip on Benji’s hands. “But if you keep that up I’m going to come and I kinda want to do more than this.”

“Well, we can do something about that.” Benji grins. He moves back, sitting on Victor’s legs, and lowers his head until he’s mouthing Victor’s crotch.

“Holy shit.” Victor says leaning his head back. 

Benji bites down on the tie of his sweatpants, pulling until the bow comes undone. He uses his teeth to pull the waistband down, exposing Victor’s clothed dick.

He stares at the bulge for a second, taking in the size of it, before moving up and kissing Victor again.

Victor grasps the back of Benji’s hair with one hand, holding on tight while his other hand roams Benji’s back.

“Can these,” he starts, resting a hand on Benji’s waistband. “Come off?”

“Mhm.” Benji murmurs, moving off of Victor to pull his jeans off, leaving him in only his boxers. His eyes flick over to Victor, who’s looking at him again with reddened cheeks.

He places a hand on Benji’s stomach, lightly tracing the trail of hair there, and his innocence makes Benji love him even more.

“Can I…?” Victor asks, looking over at Benji, who nods, swallowing once.

He moves his hand down, and when his hand brushes the head of Benji’s cock, Victor hears him breathe in sharply.

Victor’s eyes flit up to meet his, and they’re dark and full of lust. He carefully moves his hand, and Benji moans out loud.

“Okay. Okay.” He says, breathing hard. “If you go any further, I’m gonna be the one who’s coming before we can do anything else.”

Victor pulls his hand away, moving back, and for a second, Benji worries. But then he sees what Victor’s doing.

Benji’s mouth falls open as he watches Victor pull his boxers off and throw them to the side. He stares for a second, dumbfounded, before reaching down and pulling off his own underwear.

He moves over on the bed, pulling Victor close to him and mouthing at his earlobe.

“What do you want to do?” He asks, his voice husky.

“I…” Victor looks down. 

Benji pulls back, looking at him. “Tell me, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

“I want your fingers in me.” Victor says, and Benji’s head snaps up to look at him.

“And then I want you to fuck me.” He finishes, looking up, and even though his cheeks are bright red, his face is sure.

Benji quirks an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re ready for that? It can be a lot.” He says carefully.

Victor nods, putting his arms around Benji’s neck. “I am.” He cuts his eyes to the left for a second, blushing harder, and Benji looks at him questioningly. “I’ve… practiced?”

“Oh.” Is all Benji can say, and the images that flood his mind make him even harder. 

“So?” Victor asks, looking at him intensely, and Benji just leans in and kisses him fiercely.

“Lie down.” He says, a slightly authoritative tone in his voice. “You have lube, right?”

Victor leans back on his bed. “Left drawer,” he breathes, fingers trailing down his own stomach. “Condoms, too.”

Benji pulls out the small tube, grabbing one packet from a box as well. “Someone prepared.” He says, pressing a kiss to Victor’s shoulder.

“I… Felix gave them to me.” Victor confesses, and it’s just so ridiculous, that he bursts into laughter, clinging to Benji.

They laugh together for a moment, and when Benji sits up and looks at Victor, his eyes are shining.

“Wow. We’re really not efficient at this whole sex thing.” He says, and Benji laughs at him again.

“Let’s fix that.” He responds, uncapping the lube and pouring some on his fingers. “Okay, are you ready?”

Victor nods, but he can feel Benji hesitate, so he says “Yes. Please.”

Benji circles briefly around his hole, wetting the pink skin with lube, before gently probing one finger in.

Victor gasps, closing his eyes, so Benji stills. “How’s that?” He asks, moving his finger in further the tiniest bit.

“It’s weird, feeling someone else’s fingers. A little painful. But good.” Victor responds, moving his hips down a little, so Benji slides the rest of his finger in.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” He says, starting to move his finger in and out. Victor grabs onto the sheets, letting a small moan slip.

“Let me hear you, baby.” Benji says, adding another finger. Victor lets out another moan, breathy and high, and it goes straight to Benji’s dick.

He thrusts slightly, encouraged by Victor’s gasps, eventually adding a third finger.

Victor closes his eyes again, consumed by the mixture of pain and pleasure, breathing quickly and heavily. “Oh, God, Benji.” 

He can tell Benji’s grinning before he looks up at him. “Shit, the way you look right now…” Benji says.

Victor feels Benji’s fingers brush something, something deep inside him, that bundle of nerves that makes him fall apart.

“Ohhhh…” He moans, lolling his head back onto the bed. Benji grasps his hand, intertwining their sweaty fingers.

“And that would be the prostate.” Benji laughs, squeezing his hand.

“Shut up, you sound like my doctor.” Victor retorts, gasping and curling his toes when Benji gives his fingers a push.

He pulls out his hand, and Victor feels strangely empty, but excited for what’s to come.

“Are you sure you want this?” Benji asks, pushing Victor’s hair out of his face. “We don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Victor responds, leaning up to kiss him. Benji swipes his tongue over Victor’s lip, causing him to groan.

Benji opens the small packet and rolls on a condom, closing his eyes briefly as he strokes himself. He positions himself at Victor’s entrance, looking into Victor’s eyes. “You’re calling the shots.”

He enters, just the tip at first, then his whole cock, until he’s fully in. He breathes hard, looking at Victor. “God, you’re so tight. Shit, Victor.”

A low moan falls from Victor’s mouth. “Oh. Oh, fuck, Ben.” He breathes, and at his name on Victor’s lips, Benji’s hips give a helpless, involuntary stutter.

Victor gasps, reaching up for Benji, and their hands meet again, holding tight. “You can… you can move now, if you want.”

Benji groans, pulling out and pushing back in slowly, and they’re a mess. He thrusts again, moaning when he looks down and sees his cock slide back into Victor’s body.

For a moment, the messy sound of skin on skin fills the room, and Benji reaches down to caress Victor’s face. “I love you so much.” He moans, holding his hand on Victor’s cheek.

“I… oh… love you. More than anything… uhh!” Victor cries, pushing his hips up to give Benji better access.

Benji lets his head fall onto Victor’s shoulders, his hips speeding up. “I’m gonna come.”

Victor used his free hand to grab onto Benji’s side, pressing into the warm skin. “Help me?”

Benji reaches down and pulls on Victor’s dick, stroking until he’s coming in Benji’s hand, crying out with Benji’s name on his lips.

He thrusts once, then again, becoming more and more messy as he can feel his orgasm coming, moaning a string of curses. He falls onto Victor, his body sweaty and his chest heaving.

Victor’s hand ghosts over his back, finally settling somewhere on the back of his neck, and for a moment, they say nothing. The sound of breathing fills the darkness as they both recover.

“Wow.” Victor says finally. “That was…”

Benji sits up, moving off of him to lie next to him on the bed, their hands never once leaving each other. “Amazing, for me.”

“I was gonna say mind blowing, but yeah, that works too.” Victor mumbles, bringing Benji’s hand to his mouth to kiss.

Benji stares at him for a moment, a soft smile painting his face. “You’re perfect.”

Victor looks back at him, grinning. “I love you too.”

“You know what I meant. I do love you, more than I thought was even possible. My poor heart doesn’t know what to think.” Benji responds, giving Victor a light shove before pulling him close, resting his head on Victor’s shoulder.

“Mine’s gotten much too big. I need to give it a stern talking-to.” Victor responds, kissing Benji on the head. “Time for sleep?”

“Mhm.” Benji replies, snuggling into Victor’s chest. “Love you.”

His smile is soft as he replies. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It's my first time posting something explicit, so let me know if there's anything I can improve on. The title comes from Troye Sivan's "Seventeen." Thank you to @jacksonnw for doing excellent beta work on this! Please leave me comments as they fuel my soul :)


End file.
